My 18th Birthday
by EpicChowder 619
Summary: Isabella's birthday has rolled around again. She's 18 and, as always, Phineas and Ferb are planning something special. However, someone else has also been planning something for this day, someone with a 'history' with the Garcia-Shapiro's. If an 18th birthday is one you will always remember, this will be one she'll never forget. Rated T for now, maybe M later.


**Hi guys, me again with another Phineas and Ferb crossover! This came about after I watched all the 'Child's Play' and '… of Chucky' films. Yes I watched 'Seed of Chucky' and while I admit it is the worse one, I think it's still pretty good. I mean, I was rooting for Chucky in all the films and he was funny in them so I thought both 'Seed' and 'Bride' were alright. Funny how Chucky's iconic looks comes from, arguably, the worst films in the series. Anyway, I was watching them and I thought how cool would it be if Chucky fought… I thought about it for like twenty minutes before I was stoked that chucky could fight… Ducky Momo! Then I thought about the story I could make out of it. I'm not sure if Chucky will fight Ducky Momo in this, but rest assured, if I can fit it in, I will.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or Child's Play. If I did then… Well, as much as I love this fanfic, I don't think these universes will ever crossover, I mean look at how many Pn'F and Child's Play crossovers there are. Seriously, I'll wait…**

… **See what I mean? Now onto the story.**

* * *

><p>As the sun began to rise over Danville, Isabella's alarm clock began to sound. As it did, Izzy jumped out of her bed with enthusiasm. It was Isabella's birthday today, they day she always loves. It's a day where people have to show her love and every year, she wanted that love to come from Phineas. Over the road, Phineas was already in the middle of planning INAP when Ferb woke up.<p>

"Sorry Ferb, did I wake you?" asked Phineas. Ferb simply pointed towards the bedside alarm clock. "Wow, really? I never heard it go off. I'm still planning Isabella's party. I want it to be bigger and better than my 18th." Ferb walked over and began to look at the plans that were scattered on Phineas' desk. "See, I got the basics of it sorted out. We just need to make the Giga Balloon Blaster, Izzy's special red velvet cake, the butterfly attract'o-pad and, of course, the finale. I still gotta work out a few kinks though." Ferb gave him a concerned look. "Don't worry. We get the guys over here by 11 and it'll get done."

"Let's just hope she doesn't ruin the surprise" said Ferb, sarcastically.

"I know, right. I don't even know how she got that close last year"

"Well, it was her back yard." Ferb knew Phineas was totally overthinking Isabella's parties. Phineas always wanted to give her the best day ever and rightly so. It was her day, her day to be celebrated. But Ferb thought that Phineas was taking too much responsibility lately. He planned everything for her on her birthday. If something went wrong, it'd haunt him forever. Although Phineas would try to give her what she wanted each year, Ferb knew that she hadn't got it yet. What she wanted, more than anything, was to be with Phineas. Her desire for him had grown over the years and, each year, she would try and spend as much time with him as possible. You see, it wasn't enough for her to love him; he had to love her back. If Phineas didn't show any affection to her, she wouldn't make a move.

* * *

><p>As Isabella got dressed and walked down the hall, she saw her mother in the living room.<p>

"Hi mom, what's that?" asked Isabella. Her mother was sitting on the couch, looking at a large package that was on the desk.

"It's a package, but it doesn't say who it's from" she replied.

"Are you sure we were supposed to get it?"

"Yes, it has our address here."

"Then open it. It's probably a birthday present." Her mother laughed and handed the package to Isabella. The package was tall, whatever it was; it was something good. Isabella grabbed a chunk of the wrapping paper and ripped it off. She then began to 'slice' the paper with her hand until she could uncover the box inside. As she tore all the paper off, she was left holding a cardboard box on her lap, secured with cello tape. "Mom, can you get the scissors please?"

"Sure cariño." As her mother walked to the kitchen, Isabella began to shake the box, hoping it could give her any clue to what was in it. "Isa, don't shake it. It could be valuable" she said, handing her the scissors. Isabella smiled at her to thank her and began to cut through the tape located on the seams of the box. As she cut one last time, she opened up the box to reveal lots of packing foam bits. She looked puzzled for a bit before remembering she heard something inside when she shook it. She plunged her hand into the packing and began to feel around. It wasn't long before she found what she was looking for. She grabbed the object and pulled it from its packing. It was a doll.

"Oh, that's so cute" said her mother.

"Mom, I'm 18" Isabella said. She began to inspect the doll. It had bright orange hair and was dressed in overalls and a multi-coloured striped shirt. She brought the doll close to inspect some lettering on its overalls. "Mom?" asked Isabella.

"Yes?"

"What's a… 'Good Guys'?"

"Good Guys?"

"Yeah, here… It says Good Guys" she said, pointing to the words on the doll's overalls.

"I… don't know. Maybe it's an American thing… We'll go over to Linda's and ask them." Vivian began to smile at her daughter which creeped her out slightly.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just… I think it's cute that someone sent you a doll."

"Mom! I'm 18! I don't need dolls!" she said in annoyance.

"Oh really, what about that do…" Isabella cut in, slightly embarrassed.

"That's… for different reasons, and you know it." Her defence made her mother laugh out loud. Isabella put the doll on the floor and got out of her seat. "I'm going to Phineas and Ferb's. You can bring that thing over later if you want, okay mom?" Her mother was a bit annoyed that she didn't fully appreciate her gift but, she was 18 and she had grown out of dolls a while ago. It was still a nice looking doll though.

"Go on then honey." The two waved each other goodbye and went their separate ways for a few hours. Vivian sighed and walked over and picked up the doll. She began to look at it for a moment. She started to see why Isabella didn't like it so much. It had a very disturbing smile. Little guy didn't mean it of course but it was coming off as slightly creepy. She simply shrugged it off however and proceeded to take it to Isabella's room. She held it out in front of her and started to inspect it. It looked new, no scars or cracks or damage. She turned it around to look at its back but, she kept thinking '_Who sent it_'. She couldn't think of anyone especially. While she was thinking, the dolls head suddenly spun around to face her.

"Hi…" Vivian dropped the doll in shock and its head hit the bottom of the wall.

"I… didn't know you could talk" she said picking the doll up again. She held it out in front of her again as its head spun around to face her the right way.

"Hi, I'm Chucky. Wanna play?" Vivian began to chuckle.

"Not right now, little guy. I have things to do. I'm sure my daughter will wanna play with you when I'm not around." Vivian entered Isabella's room and placed 'Chucky' onto the shelf on the wall where Isabella displayed some of her things. She made some adjustments so the doll could sit on the shelf next to her Phineas doll. As she smiled and opened the door to walk out, she heard a thud. She turned around and saw Isabella's Phineas doll on the floor. Vivian thought nothing of it though and placed the doll back on the shelf next to Chucky. She made sure the doll wouldn't fall over by leaning it up against the Good Guy. She smiled once more and exited her room.

* * *

><p>Over at the Flynn-Fletcher household, Isabella was sat in the living room with Candace watching TV. Phineas and Ferb had 'banned' Isabella from entering their room because, as always, they were planning something special for her birthday. While they were watching <em>Lets Dance Until we're Sick, <em>Isabella noted that Candace wasn't really watching it. She seemed… distracted.

"Candace, what's wrong?"

"What? Oh, nothing, nothing." Candace knew what it was though. Over the years, Candace and Isabella had become like sisters, each helping each other through hard times. Although Candace would always attend Isabella's parties, she found it hard to suppress her busting urges. If she attempted to bust Phineas and Ferb today, she would ruin Isabella's birthday. Inside, she was fighting this urge as much as she could and it was beginning to show. "You know, he was up at 5 in the morning."

"Who?"

"You know who. He woke me up when he was getting… stuff."

"Five? Really?"

"Yup. You think this year he's gonna… you know…"

"I… I don't know, Candace. If he doesn't start soon… I don't know what I'll do." Candace smiled and placed her hand on top of hers.

"Trust me; he wouldn't be going to this trouble if he didn't think you were special." As the two were talking, Phineas and Ferb had snuck out of their room and gathered Baljeet, Buford and the Fireside Girls out in the front yard.

"Okay guys, Operation INAP is a go. We're getting everything over at Isabella's so we don't need to carry the stuff over there. Candace volunteered to keep Isabella busy while we set up."

"Really?" asked Holly.

"Well, it was more like 'gave in' than volunteered" replied Ferb. The gang then ran over the road to Isabella's where Vivian answered.

"Hello boys… and girls. Don't make a mess setting up okay. Don't worry I'll be out the way with Linda while you have your party."

"Thanks Mrs Garcia-Shapiro" the group replied before heading out to the back yard. Vivian checked her watch. '_I should go over to Linda's now_' thought Vivian before she walked into Isabella's room. As she opened the door, she had to force it open as something was blocking the other side. As she made it into the room, all of Isabella's things were on the floor. She looked at the shelf where Chucky was. He was the only thing on it. Vivian thought this was strange but, with Isabella's party on her mind, she didn't think that much of it. She picked up the various items from the floor and began to stack them back on the shelf. When she had finished, she picked Chucky up by the arm to take him over to Linda's to figure out what a 'Good Guys' doll was. "Come on you. Time to find out who you are."

* * *

><p>Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Candace had just got word that Phineas and Ferb were ready at Isabella's.<p>

"Come on then, you" she said getting up off the sofa.

"Wh… You were in on it?" she said in surprise.

"Trust me, it wasn't by choice. Come on, we gotta get you to your party" Candace said, reaching out her hand. Isabella took it and the two made their way over the road.

"Do you know what he's gonna do this year?"

"Honestly, I don't. But don't worry about it, just have a good time." Isabella smiled. She knew that Phineas did too much for her and that this was his way of showing his affection for her. She just wished that he would just admit it to her. Her perfect day would be the day when he would proclaim his love for her but; she knew that today probably wasn't going to be the day. As the two walked into the back yard, they were met with a barrage of voices, all saying the same thing.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ISABELLA!" proclaimed the yard full of kids, some of which Isabella barley knew. She was overcome with emotions, just like every year. She couldn't believe that she was **this **loved by everyone. As Isabella rushed to her friends, the Fireside Girls, Candace casually walked over to Phineas.

"So… what have you got in store this year?" she asked, gritting her teeth.

"Oh… that would be telling" replied Phineas. Candace found herself reaching in her pocked and clutching her fingers around her phone. Similarly, Isabella was asking the Fireside Girls what would be happening and they also would not tell her. As she was talking, she suddenly found herself in a burlap sack. She was lifted off the ground and carried somewhere. As she struggled, she found herself placed back down and the sack removed.

"Buford! You don't have to keep doing that! You scared me half to death!"

"Scared of what? Nobody's gonna kill ya" he replied. As Isabella stomped her foot in frustration, she turned and saw her cake being brought to her.

"Red Velvet cake, my dear?" asked Phineas, bowing to her. She giggled in response as Ferb led her up a staircase to the top of the cake. As he did, he flicked a switch that lit the candles around the cake. As they reached the top, Phineas yelled from down below.

"Make a wish!" Isabella rolled her eyes. Her wish was the same as last years and the year before and the year before that. She would make her wish, but she would have little faith in it. '_I wish for time alone with Phineas_' she wished in her head before blowing out the candle at the top of the cake. The other candles followed suit before shooting out confetti into the air. Though it was the same every year, she didn't tire of the spectacle that Phineas and Ferb made.

"Litter… bla, bla, bla… Next event!" complained Buford as he ran up the stairs. He though his burlap sack over her and hauled her over his shoulder and carried her back down. As he put her down and her feet touched the ground, this was a signal that everyone could have a slice of cake. As everyone gathered around the cake, a helicopter began to descend with a metal structure hanging beneath it. The helicopter lowered the metal structure onto and through the cake, slicing it and giving everyone an equal portion.

"Thanks Ray!" yelled Phineas to the pilot who saluted him and flew away. Everyone reached out and pulled out a slice on cake and returned to the yard to eat it. It wasn't long before Milly had eaten her piece. As Milly went back for a second slice, she noticed the inner of the cake was covered in jam. She didn't think much of it and got another slice. As she took a bite from it, she noted the absence of strawberry or raspberry in the 'jam'.

"Phineas!? What flavour jam is this?" she yelled. No-one heard her. She looked back at the cake and swiped her finger through the jam and tasted it. It didn't have much flavour. It was watery, almost metallic and just a bit salty. "What the…" questioned Milly as she used her knife to cut further into the cake. She cut through to layer of the cake until she stopped when she saw something pale inside the cake. She dug around it but fell back in both fear and shock before letting out a bone chilling scream. Everyone turned around as Milly continued to scream as she shuffled further back. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and the Fireside Girls ran over to her.

"Milly!"

"What is it!?"

"Milly, are you okay!?" Everyone talked at once while Milly pointed her shuddering finger towards the hole that she dug in the cake. The group walked over and saw what seemed like someone's face in the cake, their eye looking at them.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Katie.

"Ferb, this isn't some prank, is it?" Phineas asked his brother. Ferb shrugged his shoulders in response. The Fireside Girls began to dig further into the cake where they saw something that would forever haunt their dreams. Isabella fought through them, wanting to know what the hell was happening. As she broke through them, she stood still in terror.

"M… M… M… Mo…" Isabella couldn't speak. She dropped to her knees at what she was seeing. The girls tried to turn her head away but she couldn't stop looking at the sight in front of her. What everyone was seeing was Isabella's mother, Vivian, who had been mutilated, dismembered and cut up. As the girls forced her inside the house, Candace ran over and, upon seeing Mrs Garcia-Shapiro, pulled out her phone and called everyone she could through 911. As the Police arrived with an ambulance in tow, black storm clouds began to roll in while the 'Good Guys' doll sat still on the windowsill, watching and waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>I had to start this fanfic off with a death didn't I? What this this mean for Isabella? How did Vivian get put in the cake? Was she gonna surprise her daughter, or was It Chucky that killed her?<strong>

**If you liked this and want me to continue it, feel free to leave a review.**


End file.
